With You In Your Dreams
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: 14 of 15. Millie and Knives share a dream that pushes their relationship forward.
1. Chapter 1

Title: With You In Your Dreams

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Paring: Millie/Wolfwood and Millie/Knives

Summary: Millie and Knives share a dream that pushes their relationship forward.

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. This is just for entertainment. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

With You In Your Dreams

Part One (Millie)

I welcomed sleep when it came. My mind finally at ease after. I had kissed Mr. Knives earlier. My mind had been racing ever since, wondering why the sudden change and if Mr. Knives really wanted me to be his.

I was shockingly quiet for most of the day. I could tell I was worrying Meryl and Mr. Vash, but they left me alone.

When night came, I was relieved. I no longer had to make up excuses for my behavior. I no longer had to avoid my friends' worried glances. This was my time and it felt good.

As soon as I feel asleep, I began to dream. I was standing in the middle of my room. Confused, I looked around and gasped at the tall, dark haired man sitting on my bed.

"Hey," he said waving at me.

"Hi," I wave back. "Mr. Priest?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Why are you here?" I asked approaching him

Him stood and hugged me.

"You need to let me go," Nicholas told me.

"I can't," I said as I cried.

"You already love someone else. He loves you too."

"I don't believe you."

"I can show you. I can show you how happy you will be once you accept your feelings for him."

"But I want you," I sniffled.

"I'm dead," Nicholas said simply.

I closed my eyes and shook my head in denial.

When I opened my eyes again, it was my Nicholas holding me, it was Mr. Knives and he was smiling down lovingly at me. I gasped in surprise.

He leaned over a kissed me tenderly and I responded.

"Ew…" we heard a couple of tiny voices cried out.

Knives and I stopped kissing to see two children standing at the doorway. I recognized Mathew, now looking five years old, but the little girl next to him was a surprise. She looked no older than two. She had Knives blue eyes and my sandy brown hair and my smile. She must have been our daughter and she was beautiful.

Knives laughed and the children ran up to us making me smile and laugh. Knives lifted Mathew into his arms and the little girl ran to hug my leg, she looked up. She smiled up at me and I smiled down at her. Then I looked to Knives and my son and laughed. I knew that we were a family.

This is what Nicholas wanted to show me. He wanted me to see that I could be happy with Mr. Knives.

I look back down at my daughter and was about to pick her up when I saw a pair of legs standing beside me and when I looked up, to my shock, Mr. Knives was there and he was looking down with a surprised expression on his face at the little girl at my side.

"Mr. Knives," I asked.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I have a habit of wondering into Vash's dreams," he said. "It seems I can go into other's as well."

It was then that I realized that this man was the real Millions Knives and not my dream version, who had, along with our children, vanished. I remembered that Mr. Vash had once told me that he and his brother were telepaths. He said that it was only between Plants.

"No," came Nicholas's voice. "This is a special occasion. You and my girl needed to see how wonderful your lives could be together."

I looked to my right and there was my Nicholas. He had a sad, yet happy look on his face. He grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips and places a tender kiss on top of it. I could see tears welling up in his eyes as he lead me to Mr. Knives and offered me to the other man.

Mr. Knives got the message and to my hand. A strange since of warmth filled me and I was incredibly happy.

END OF PT. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two (Knives)

Wolfwood was now gone and Millie and I were alone. I smiled at her and pulled her to me and I kissed her again. When we pulled away, she was smiling at me.

"I love you," I admitted now that we were asleep and alone. "I want you. I want that future we just saw. I want that little girl."

Millie's eyes sparkled up at me.

"I love you too," she confessed. "I want all of that too."

Tears began to fall from her eyes and I wiped them away before I guided her lips to mine once more.

At first, the kiss was sweet and tender, loving and kind, but soon it changed. The kiss became more passionate as lust filled us. My hands wandered over her curvaceous body and Millie did not stop me. In fact, her hands began to explore my body. I explored her breasts and she explored our back. When we needed air, I kissed her neck, nipping at the delicate flesh.

I feel something soft touch my body and realize we had somehow made it to the bed. But at that point I did not care. I was on top of my Millie now, my lips exploring her body and enjoying the moans that fell from her lips.

It wasn't long before we joined. A beautiful union that I could not believed I avoided all of my life until this moment. A union I could not wait to experience in the waking word. And the climax we shared was even more blissful than the kiss we had shared that day.

When it was all over, I woke up in my bed, alone. But the dream stayed with me. It had felt so real in all ways. My sheets were sticky. Disgusted, I changed my pants and after I felt refreshed, I wanted to be beside my Millie.

So, I wander out into the hall. I hear blissful sighs coming from Vash's room and roll my eyes. Ignoring my brother's obvious activity and continue on my path.

I entered Millie's room without knocking. She was sitting up in her bed, bewildered. She took one look at me and smiled, opening her arms for me to join her.

Smiling, I joined her. Wrapping my arms around her and pulling her towards me as we lied down on the bed. We feel into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

END OF WITH YOU IN YOUR DREAMS


End file.
